itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CANADA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conspiracy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CANADA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Randomtime (Talk) 15:47, 12 August 2011 Not the best day Two articles deleted, and I got kicked off wiki talk for using too many spaces All in all, I take full responsibility for my actions. But not global warming, that is totally not my fault. So sorry. Hm... Recently, the other sysops and I have noticed your articles are really... subpar to say the least. And are lacking in humour. Could you sharpen your skills and make better articles? KKBYE! – ''Jäzz '' 22:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :To clear a few things up: :1. I often start articles to generate ideas about topics, and i'm not always going to start the and finish them in one fluid motion (I get writers block somedays). Personally though, I don't see a good reason in deleting these pages since they can easily be added on to at a later time by me or somebody else. It might help if you could tell me how to add the "stub" notification,however. :2.This is my first actual "full article" wiki site. Although I am an administrator on unanswers, the articles there are one or two sentences in nature, and our beuraucrats are a lego figure and a walrus. In short, this site is much different and is a new playing field to me. As a newb (yes, i'll admit I am), I'm definately open to your tips and feedback, since I am interested in making better articles. :Also, sorry if I'm comming off as a little irrisponsible. Honestly, I am capable of being proffesional, and first impressions aren't always my strong points. So, in the future, although I may not always agree with you, at the very least i'll consider your point of view and listen to your advice in order to become a more successful wikian. CANADA 23:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1. You have to actually put a little effort in in order for us to keep the articles. Your recent Osama Bin Laden article was a sentence and although we are just making things up and having fun here, we have a bit of a canon to the site. Had you read the 9/11 article, you would have seen that Bin Laden was not behind 9/11. If you don't have the time or the idea to make a full article, use the Conspiracy Wiki:Conspiracy Requests page. Someone who has the time and idea will write the article. :::2. Yes and as this is an actual wiki and not an answers wiki, you need to be willing to sit down for some time to write these articles, they take more effort than Unanswers and require more thought. Plan out your idea before just writing. ::I am going to write a manual of style when I get some time. Please take a look at it when it is done.-- I give up :Title is self explanatory. I think you guys have something against me. It's not a lot of fun putting time into an article if it just gets deleted again and again. I'm gonna go ahead aand leave. Possibly temporarily, possibly permanently. Feel free to use the emblem I uploaded, although if your past behaaviour towards me is any indication, you probably won't. Anyway, maybe you'll find someone else to help you. --CANADA 17:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC)